howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Breakneck Bog (transcript)
Written bellow is a transcript of the Dragons: Riders of Berk television show episode Breakneck Bog. Transcript Hiccup (v.o.) Everybody has lost something they thought they couldn't live without. Sometimes to find it again you have to be willing to do anything. Even look fear right in the eye. Just make sure you don't blink. Stoick Where is he? He's been late before, but never this late. Gobber Are you sure trader Johann even has it? Stoick I'm sure! I heard from Jorgensen, who heard from Stevenson the shepard who told that Toldstad the fisherman who said he saw Johann put it on his boat himself. Gobber Well. It doesn't get anymore sure than that. Hiccup You know, it might help if I actually knew what we are looking for. Stoick We're looking for Johann. That's all you need to know. Gobber Not to worry, old friend. It'll arrive safely and in good time. Hiccup Come on, bud. You and me are going on a little field trip. Hiccup Oki doki. We'll start in the west dialings and work our way back. Astrid Back from - where? Hiccup Ahhh Jus-just a quick spin around the island Astrid Aha. Quick spin, huh? With enough food to feed Snotlouts whole family? Snotlout Did I hear my name? Uuuuh! Do I see a salmon? Hiccup Uh... Alright. Look. If you must know... Astrid And we must... Snotlout Hmmm Hmmm Hiccup I'm going to do something for my father. Ooookay. Okay. Trader Johann is bringing something for him, something important and he should have been here by now. Snotlout You're not eating this fish, are you? Because it's delicious! Hey! Astrid When do we leave? Hiccup I need to go alone. If we all disappear, my dad will get suspicious. Snotlout Go alone. You without us? Haha! Like you could handle anything if we weren't there to bail you- ugh help! Ou... Hiccup Alright, fine... You two can come, but that's it. Don't even tell the others. Heed my warning. I am serious. Tuffnut Hey Hiccup. Snotlout told us there'll be salmon. And I love lachs. Hiccup I'm pretty sure I said 'don't tell the others'. Snotlout And I'm pretty sure I didn't listen to you. Fishlegs Hiccup, aren't you always saying it's better when we work as a team? Hiccup Ah... Next time I say that just 'Slap me in the face' Ruffnut I'll do it right now. Tuffnut She will. And she slaps like a guy. It's awesome - watch! Yeah Astrid Hey! Look! Tuffnut I can't see anything through the tears. Hiccup Is that - Johann? Snotlout I thought he had a bigger boat than that Hiccup Come on, gang. Let's check that out! Trader Johann The fog... The fog... Hiccup Johann, where is your ship? Trader Johann No idea. All I know is one minute I was sailing in a perfectly calm sea, the wind at my back and the next thing I know: My entire ship is pulled out from under me and I'm shark bite. Hiccup I don't understand. Trader Johann I do. I was three days late and trying to make up time and I got too close... Fishlegs Too close to what? Trader Johann Too close to --- Breakneck bog! Teens BREAKNECK BOG!? Fishlegs Many ships have sailed into its waters, few have returned Astrid My grandfather has told me it's pirates. Snotlout That's ridiculous! Everyone knows it's haunted by a fog monster Fishlegs Fog monster??? Tuffnut Legend says the fog monster makes his really creepy maunder. Then he surrounds you and scrapes the skin off your bones! Fishlegs Aah!!! Tuffnut And then he scrapes the bones off of... Whatever is under those. Ruffnut And then it drops the bones from the sky. Trader Johann Yes, yes it's true! What he says. It, it... surrounded me! Snotlout See? Fog monster! Pirates... Haha... Stupid grandfather. Hiccup Johann, we have to find your ship. There's something on it for my father. Trader Johann Yes, yes, yes, there was, but it wasn't for your father. It was for you. Hiccup For me? From who? Trader Johann He didn't tell you? It was from your mother. Hiccup My mother... Astrid That's impossible. Hiccup What is it? Trader Johann I have no idea, lads. I just know its in a chest with the Berk crest on it. Hiccup I have to find it. Take us back there. You, you show us where you were when you lost your ship. Trader Johann No, noooooo! I won't! You can't make me! I have a knife in my boot! --- I don't have a knife in my boot... But no more fog, please. Hiccup Alright, just tell me how I can find Breakneck Bog. Trader Johann Head to east. There's a group of islands in the shape of a mans hand. Breakneck Bog is the thumb. Hiccup Snotlout: You and the twins take him back to Berk. Snotlout Back to Berk? With this clown and those clowns? Hiccup Look at him, you don't have any choice. And if anything happens you'll be glad you have them with you. Tuffnut Hehehehe Fishlegs Question: What is the rest of us doing? Hiccup We're going to Breakneck Bog. Fishlegs What if I gave you something from my mother? Or I could give you my mother! You know, you love her pancakes! Astrid ...the fooooog... ...the foooooooooog... Fishlegs Ah! Tears, Astrid? Is that, what want to see? Hiccup Look! There it is Fishlegs Breakneck Bog Tuffnut Still waiting on that salmon. Snotlout This job is lame. And so are you. Stop crying! Hiccup I don't get it. We flew all around the island no boat. Astrid Not even the remains of a boat. Fishlegs You know who would take a boat? A fog monster! Hiccup Settle down, bud. Fishlegs It's okay, Meatlug. It's okay. Astrid What was that? Hiccup Only one way to find out. Fishlegs Wait a minute! You don't go towards the weird scary sound Astrid Yeah, we do. We always do. Fishlegs I hate that about us. Argh... Bones... That's just perfect. Astrid Ah... Wow! Trader Johanns ship! Hiccup Wow! He really got off course. Fishlegs Fog monster. Astrid Stormfly! Fishlegs They're afraid. And they're dragons. So we should ask ourselves: What are we doing? Hiccup That boat's not gonna hold them. We have to jump down and send the dragons below. Fishlegs Great. That's just perfect. Hiccup Toothless - Ground. Fishlegs Stay where you can hear daddy! Hiccup Okay, so let's just find this thing and get out of here. We're looking for a chest with the Berk crest on it. Fishlegs Huh?! Care do you explain that? Astrid Go all down! Hiccup That is just a little... bone-shower. And it passed. Fishlegs Bone-shower... So are you really want to think that's weird? Astrid Aaahm... Hiccup Okay... It's a little weird. Fishlegs So is that. Hiccup Okay let's just herd looking for the chest and quickly that really doesn't sound like friendly screeping. Fishlegs Aaaaahhhaaaaaahhhhhhh Hiccup Fishlegs, I've found it! Fishlegs Oh, Oh thank Thor! There was a hand, no skin, all scraped up. Astrid It's coming after us! Hiccup Hide! --- In there! Hiccup Nobody --- Breathe! Fishlegs I just want you to know: I love you guys! Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs Aaaaaaahhhhh! Tuffnut Hey guys! Need a hand? Astrid Woah! Tuffnut Ow, ow, ow, ow! Ruffnut! Do something! Ow, ow, oooow! Hiccup Alright, alright... Break it up you guys. Tuffnut Ow... Ouch! Ooooooowwwww... Hiccup So let me get this straight: This was all you. The bones, the screeping... Snotlout That's right. And this was all you: Uh, ah, eeek! Fishlegs Actually most of that was me. Hiccup Oookay... Why-why would you do that? What were you thinking? Snotlout That I was gonna make you pay for sticking me with Trader Johann. Hiccup Where is he? Snotlout Don't worry about him. He's fine. Astrid Just that you know: I'm not going to forget this. And what's with that stupid necklace? Snotlout You're likey? Yeah. Just a little something I found on deck. I can grab one for you, if you want... Tuffnut Ow maaaan... Hiccup Everybody okay? Ruuuuuun! Snotlout Just that you know: This fog - Not us. Hiccup Okay! Starting to come around on the fog monster theory. Teens Wooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh... Fishlegs Hi. Ruffnut We're alive! Right? Ou! Astrid Can we please just get out of here? Hiccup Wait! The chest! I- It- It's gone! I just had it. Tuffnut Oh, too bad, so sad - See you back at Berk! Fishlegs Meatlug! Oh I missed you, Meatlug. Don't worry, Dad is taking you home. Hiccup You guys go on. I have to find that chest. Snotlout Do what you got to do. See you when we see you. Astrid Hold on you guys. That chest is from his mom. Tuffnut Yeah. Touching story. Gotta go! Astrid Put yourself in his shoes. Snotlout Shoe. Astrid What if it was your mother? Snotlout I hate you. And this does not mean we're really friends. Hiccup Thank you guys. I mean it. Now let's go find that fog monster. Astrid There he is! Hiccup Is it just me or does fog not move like this at all? Snotlout There's two of them! Hiccup Astrid! Astrid On it! Hiccup We lost it. Astrid So did we. Tuffnut It didn't lose us. Hiccup Settle down, bud. Ruffnut What are they doing? Tuffnut They're leaving us. Snotlout I knew Hookfang never liked me. Hiccup They're not going anywhere. Look! Astrid They're dragons Snotlout Yeah, angry ones. Hiccup Oh look on the bright side, Fishlegs. No fog monster. Fishlegs I feel so much better now Ruffnut What are those things? Tuffnut They are like smokey dragon pirates without eye-patches. Fishlegs Smothering Smokebreath-dragons. What? Snotlout You knew about these things? Fishlegs Well I've read about them. I didn't believe they actually existed. Astrid So you went with fog monster instead? Hiccup Guys! Can we please talk about this later? What else did the book say? Fishlegs They hide themselves in a bale of smoke, they're very territorial and, aaahhhmmm... I forget the third thing. Hiccup There's too many of them! Let's fall back! Tuffnut Ehm... Fall back where? Hiccup Give us a fire line! Tuffnut Don't have to ask us twice. Fishlegs What are we doing? Why are we still here? Hiccup I can't leave here without that chest. Snotlout You don't even know if they have it! Hiccup I have a pretty good idea. Let's get a closer look. Hiccup Fishlegs? Anything more you'd like to share? Fishlegs Unfortunately yes. That third thing: The Smothering Smokebreath's build their nest out of metallic objects. Tuffnut That doesn't sound too cozy. Or does it? Fishlegs It's not supposed to be. They do it to defend against attacks by bigger dragons. Hiccup I wish I could see in there. Tuffnut Yeah, you do. Hehehehehe Hiccup Where did you get that? Tuffnut Duh. From the ship or whatever that was in the tree. Hiccup They're melting them all together. The chest! It's in there! We've get to get them away from that pile of loot. Astrid Maybe we can lure them away Hiccup With what? Snotlout Shiny. Haha... What? Snotlout Here, dragons! Got something for you. Over here. Come get it. I'm gonna make Hiccup eat that chest! Quickly, quickly. Hiccup Those things will be done with Snotlout any second now. Snotlout Aah... Nice dragons. Aaah! Uh! Watch it! Not there! Hey! Fishlegs Uhm guys! They're coming! Astrid Hiccup! Look out! Hiccup Toothless! Snotlout Hiccup! Don't leave me! Aah! Hiccup Great... Plasma blast! Snotlout Oh yeah! Hiccup Snotlout, would you leave the necklace? Snotlout No! It's my shiny! Hiccup Well, it's you or your shiny. Snotlout Hookfang --- Hooookf- urgh! Astrid Anything you have that's metal, throw it at them! Snotlout We did it! Astrid Hiccup! Hiccup Uh, oh.. Waaaaaaahhhh... Fishlegs You will NOT haunt my dreams! Because I'll never sleep again. Stoick Alright, Alright. That's it. A little to the left! Gobber We're going to have to clear the forest to fix that boat. Stoick We're glad you're safe, Johann. Is there anything else we can do for you? Trader Johann Yeeeees! Just give me five minutes alone with the three, who dropped me back in the ocean! Stoick Go ahead, open it! Hiccup I remember this Stoick Aye. You should. Your mother made that for you, when you were just a baby. Scared you half to death. You didn't sleep for a week. Hiccup What? I was afraid of dragons? Stoick Oh... Terrified! One day we were out fishing and you threw that thing into the sea. Hiccup How did you find it? Stoick Well... It showed up in a fishing net. Trader Johann got it in trade and contacted me. Hiccup I was so little and mom... You know... I was starting to get afraid that I'd forget her. But now... I love it. Stoick Oh, Hiccup... It would make your mother very, very happy to finally hear that. Hiccup (v.o.) Most pepole are afraid of things because they don't understand them. For me, it was dragons. Then one day, that changed and my greatest fear became my best friend. Category:Transcripts